Oximeter is a commonly used instrument for measuring pulse and degree of blood oxygen saturation. Typical oximeter includes finger-clip oximeter, desk-top oximeter and the like, among which the finger-clip oximeter is widely used for being easy to use and carry.
Conventional finger-clip oximeter comprises an upper housing, a lower housing and a spring clip connecting the upper housing and the lower housing. A light emitting device and a light receiving device are respectively disposed in the upper housing and the lower housing, for measuring pulse and degree of blood oxygen saturation of human body. During operation, one end of the upper housing and the lower housing is pressed to make them separated for a certain angle, then a finger is placed between the upper housing and the lower housing to be clipped by the upper housing and the lower housing by means of the spring clip, such that the pulse and degree of blood oxygen saturation of human body can be measured using the light emitting device and the light receiving device. However, existing finger-clip oximeter is provided with a twist spring, the upper housing (for accommodating relevant elements including a portion contacting the finger, case locked onto this portion and the like) and the lower housing (for accommodating relevant elements including a portion contacting lower part of the finger and battery compartment for accommodating batteries) are forced by the twist spring to clip the finger, the clip force is focused on the finger tip. Therefore, the pressure at the finger tip near the twist spring is high, especially for fat fingers, such that feelings from the finger will be uncomfortable, and the blood flow would be blocked due to the high pressure on the finger, thus the blood oxygen measurement result will be affected. Moreover, when the upper housing and the lower housing are separated for a certain angle during operation, the measurement result of the finger-clip oximeter is easily interfered by ambient light, leading to lower measurement accuracy of the finger-clip oximeter.
CN patent No. 200710165004.5 disclosed a finger-type pulse and blood oxygen saturation measuring apparatus. As shown in the FIG. 1, the finger-type pulse and blood oxygen saturation measuring apparatus comprises a detection device 1, a power supply device 2 and a soft case 3. The soft case 3 comprises a socket 4 adapted to the finger shape, a first accommodating portion 5 and a second accommodating portion 6; the socket 4, the first accommodating portion 5 and the second accommodating portion 6 are integrated. The first accommodating portion 5 and the second accommodating portion 6 are disposed at the upper and lower sides of the socket 4 respectively, so as to accommodate the detection device 1 and the power supply device 2 respectively. The socket 4 is properly broadened at two sides in the lateral direction for accommodating fingers with various thicknesses, and for ensuring that the fingers of various thicknesses can be surrounded by the socket 4 to prevent the measurement result from being affected by ambient light, so as to improve measurement accuracy of the finger-type pulse and blood oxygen saturation measuring apparatus.
The soft case 3 can effectively avoid the influence of the ambient light on measurement result. However, the detection device 1 and the power supply device 2 cannot be disposed within the first accommodating portion 5 and the second accommodating portion 6 without any support, but shall be provided on corresponding carriers. Thus when assembling the finger-type pulse and blood oxygen saturation measuring apparatus, firstly the detection device 1 and the power supply device 2 shall be assembled to corresponding carriers, and then be assembled with the soft case 3 together; on the other hand, when the finger-type pulse and blood oxygen saturation measuring apparatus needs maintain, the detection device 1, the power supply device 2 and the soft case 3 shall be separated firstly, then the detection device 1 and the power supply device 2 are detached from the respective carriers, leading to complicated assemble/deassemble procedure and inconvenience in assembling and maintain, and the poor firmness of the assembled apparatus. Moreover, in the structure of the finger-type pulse and blood oxygen saturation measuring apparatus, since the detection device 1 and the power supply device 2 are disposed separately in the first/second accommodating portions, the thickness of the apparatus (i.e. the perpendicular distance from the upper surface of the first accommodating portion 5 to the lower surface of the second accommodating portion 6) is large and is not easy to carry.